A Cold Winter's Night
by litlolme32
Summary: Chloe gets rescued by Oliver after craptastic day. No real plot, only well, adult fluff. Rated Very Strong M- VERY adult content. Chlollie


**** ADULT CONTENT! ( You were warned)**

Chloe drove slowly from the Watchtower to her new apartment. Not for any other reason but the fact that the roads were crap. She had planned to spend a day at home, baking and just chilling. There had been and endless string of long missions and she and the guys were getting worn out. She went into the Tower, because well, they needed her. She loved them all and tired or not, frustrated or not, her boys needed her.

The mission itself went well but she was fried and wanted a night off, to soak in the tub, drink some wine, and just relax. Her phone chimed, a text message, but she refused to look while she was driving. The roads were bad enough without trying to be a distracted driver.

She then heard Oliver's ring tone, but still refused to answer her phone. She smiled at the thought. Her Green Angel had occupied a space in her heart she didn't think would ever get occupied. Oliver was enigmatic and just, rawr. Chloe blushed when she thought about the last time they were intimate, butterflies flittered low in her belly. He could read her like a book and if she were honest, she loved it when he turned her pages. She shook her head as she concentrated on the road, she had another 10 minutes before she would get home and she just couldn't wait.

0000

Chloe entered her apartment and shut the door and leaned against it, grateful at last to be back home. She let her bag slide off her shoulder and hit the ground and she closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," A familiar voice spoke raising goose flesh from head to foot. "There really should never be a frown on that face." he purred and then that masculine scent of his hit her nose, surrounded her. He then felt his presence, she still hadn't opened her eyes.

"I…I thought you were stuck finishing a meeting." she panted and kicked her self for sounding desperate.

"See, I was, but I got a call from A.C and he was actually worried about you. When fish stick worries, there are problems. I finished all of my business on the plane here."

"You flew back for me?"

"No," he spoke and she felt the back of his hand gently pass along her jaw. "I came to take care of you." he purred.

"Oliver,"

"Chloe Ann Sullivan." he nuzzled her neck. "You take care of the entire world and us, I want to take care you," he nibbled on her ear lobe. He then pulled back and kissed the tip of her nose. "Open your eyes." Chloe obeyed and the look of love in his eyes made her gasp. "Hi," he smiled.

"Hey," she whispered, biting her lower lip. He grinned then scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom. "Ollieeeeee," she protested. He said nothing just smiled at her. "Am I dreaming?" she spoke.

"Hardly sidekick," he teased. He set her down by her bed he turned her to face her bed. Sitting on it was a white gift bag.

"Can you turn on the lights in here?" she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Nope." he smiled. "No house lights." he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and walked around the room lighting candles. "Candle light." Chloe just watched his very fine back side as he circled the room.

"Now," he turned to face her and Chloe gasped. He looked ethereal with a halo of candle light. A blonde bronze god, tight t-shirt and jeans. "Sidekick, did you hear me." he grinned.

"Sorry, you were talking?" she blushed. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Open the bag, while I draw you a bath." he walked into her bathroom and Chloe sighed heavily. She turned to the bag and pulled out a small bag from the big one. She peaked into the bag and gasped, inside was an iPod shuffle with ear buds. Chloe laughed and set it on the bed. She reached into the bigger bag and found a bath pillow and a new fuzzy bath robe.

"What do you think?" he asked from the door way to the bathroom. Chloe turned to see Oliver in nothing but a towel.

"An iPod shuffle?" she asked.

"Pre loaded for you with your favorite smushy songs and some of your favorite audio romance novels." he spoke approaching her.

"And you're in a towel?" she spoke.

"Kinda hard to take a bath in jeans," he grinned and held a hand out to her. Chloe gulped, loudly. She took it, slowly, suddenly very nervous about what he had planned. "Grab your iPod," he spoke. She did and he then pulled her into the center of the bathroom.

"Oh Oliver." she whispered. There was a bucket of ice chilling a bottle of wine set on a small stand, a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries sat next to two empty wine glasses. There were rose petals scattered all the floor and vases and vases of red Tulips all around the room. "This is too much." she shook her head. "How did you?"

"Shhh," he spoke and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Too much? Not nearly enough for you." he whispered next to her ear. "Now," he reached around her and began to unbutton her blouse. "Your bath is getting cold." he kissed her cheek. She reached up to help him undress her. "Uh-uh." he reprimanded her. "Allow me." he purred. A shiver slid down her spine.

Oliver Queen proceeded to turn undressing into an erotic art form. Strong calloused hands set her body on fire by simply removing her clothes. He would sneak kisses and nips to the flesh he exposed until she stood naked before him. He took her iPod shuffle from her and set it aside on the vanity counter. Chloe was nearly salivating at seeing the expanse of his frame and she wanted to see more. When he stood before her again she reached and tugged at the haphazardly tied knot in his towel, it dropped to the floor in a soft thud. 'Ohhyeaahhh' she smiled.

Oliver then scooped her up and lifted her into the bubble filled bath tub, setting her down feet first. Chloe then sat down. He went to the chilling wine and poured 2 glasses, then handed Chloe one. He then went back to the vanity and nabbed her Mp3 player and sat in in a docking station then hit play. He kept his face neutral as he turned, knowing Chloe was ogling him. He stalked toward her and arrogantly reached for his glass of wine.

He moved to stand behind Chloe outside of the tub. Chloe leaned forward and left him room to sit down. Oliver climbed in. Chloe moved, sloshing the water as he got comfortable. When he was comfortable, Chloe leaned back, allowing her body and muscles to relax.

"So you want to talk about it?" he asked. Chloe just looked up at him. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice." he smiled. "Its been insane, I know."

"It has been, and I just snapped cause I had plans tonight."

"It's okay. Even the unflappable Watchtower can get flapped." he whispered. "That's why I'm here." he spoke. "That and I missed you,"

"Really?"

"Chloe please." he spoke. "You know that its said that men think about sex nearly 300times a day. I think about you nearly 1000 times a day." he sipped his wine. "When we started getting intimate, I had no idea how addicted to you I would become."

"Ohh, Ollie." He set his glass down and picked up a wash cloth he had stashed with in reach and dipped it in the water.

"Can you reach the strawberries?" he asked. Chloe raised her arm and grabbed one and, began to nibble on it. "Good, that way I can do this." he spoke. And dipped his hands below the water and to her chest. The first pass over her breasts and Chloe nearly choked on the strawberry in her mouth. "You okay?" he purred. He was pinching and twisting her nipples with the fabric, her head rolled back and she moaned a yes. He chuckled and continued his ministrations.

Chloe was dead. She had died and gone to heaven. She had no idea that a terri cloth could be so erotic. Oliver was playing her body like a concert pianist with a wash cloth. She was sure that the bath water was going to start to boil. His breathing was heavy and she could feel his arousal against her back. "Ohh, Chloe," he purred in her ear. "I thought of so many ways of how I could show you what you mean to me." he kissed her cheek.

"A..a..nd? Ohhhmmyy." she panted.

"There isn't nearly enough time to do it in one night." he purred. He let go of the cloth and let his fingers come in contact with her flesh to flesh. His one had played with already over sensitized breasts and the other dipped below the water to her overly aroused sex. The first pass at her nub with his calloused fingers nearly made her orgasm. He brought her to the brink then backed off.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she panted.

"Not hardly." he leaned his head and kissed her neck. "I want you to come for meee," he whispered. "Let yourself go," he slid a finger into her moist heat and with one more devilish flick of a finger she careened off the cliff and soared. Her body afloat in pleasure so unbelievably delicious it nearly brought her to tears.

When she came back into her body, she realized her cheeks were being peppered with kisses. "Ohhh boy." she sighed, feeling utterly boneless.

"How you doin' there, Sidekick?"

"Am I still alive?"

"Yeah, baby you are."

"Wowsers," he chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." he chuckled again.

"Most definitely. You should get those hands insured." She sighed. "Wowowowow." While Chloe tried to catch her breath, Oliver reached for his wine glass in one hand and a strawberry in the other and ate and drank trying to calm his over heated body. He set his glass down when Chloe tried to flip and over and straddle him.

"Oh no you don't." he spoke and wrapped his arms around her. "This isn't about me, its about you." he spoke, his voice husky from his arousal.

"But Oliver?" she spoke.

"No but Oliver's." he argued. "Why don't you finish here, and I'll go and get some other things set up for you." He kissed the back of her head and managed to gracefully pull himself from the tub with out totally drenching her. He grabbed his glass wine and went to where his towel lay. He dried him self off and then exited the bathroom. Chloe just shook her head.

00000

Chloe entered the living room wrapped in her new bathrobe. It too was illuminated with warm candle light. There was a picnic set up on the floor in front of her sofa. There were covered plates, napkins, and place settings a single tulip lay in the center.

Oliver walked past her and winked, disappearing into the bathroom. He came back out with the wine and her glass. "Please," he spoke. "Have a seat." he gestured. He went to her fire place and flipped the switch on that brought the flames to life. He moved back to sit opposite of where she sat. He winced as the towel bunched near his still very prominent arousal.

"You're hurting?" she asked.

"I promise, its alright," he purred. "Now, eat," he grinned while he topped off the wine. Chloe lifted the lid to find her favorite meal.

"Oh, Ollie." she smiled at him.

"Well, Bart was feeling bad too, so he ran and got it for you." he smiled.

"You guys." she sighed.

"Now," he smiled. "If you think dinner is good, then dessert is going to…well." he waggled his eyebrows. She blushed and shook her head.

Chloe began to eat and the dinner was pleasant, just as all dinners with Oliver have been. When dinner was over Oliver stood to clean up and Chloe stood and went to her patio window to watch the snowfall. With all the light pollution the night sky was nearly as bright as day. It felt like Christmas, minus the tree and presents. Those long cold winter nights used to be miserable for her until the team, until Oliver. Tonight it felt like things were changing, and in a way that made her heart skip a beat.

"A hundred for your thoughts?" he spoke standing next to her.

"Mine _aren't _worth that much." she sassed.

"You're right," he spoke nodding. "A cool thousand then?" he looked over at her and her eyes were wide with shock. He smiled and winked at her.

"Ohh you….brat." he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a half hug.

"Like I wouldn't pay a thousand dollars to know what's on your mind?"

Chloe shook her head. "I don't want to give you a big head or anything, but I was thinking about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good or bad?"

"Neither."

"Uhoh." he spoke. "Is this the neither that's going to have me sending European coffee too you for months?"

Chloe laughed at the memory and how long he groveled for pissing her off. "No, its not anything you have to apologize for."

"Good."

"I was just thinking how these nights used to suck." she frowned.

"Your nights off?" he asked confused.

"Yes…no…" she spat frustrated.

"No, not my nights off." she looked up at him. "The snow makes me sort of sad." she shrugged. "All those nights alone, a bottle of wine, chick flicks and some pretty steamy romance novels that was my company." she turned and walked to the fire place to watch the flames dance. "Then came the team and you." she spoke wistfully.

"Yeah?" he asked moving to stand near her.

"Yeah." she smiled. "And tonight? This?" she turned to face him and shook her head. "Ollie, you flew across states for me, when you just could have IM'd me."

"Chloe." he spoke and rested his hands on her shoulders. "If I had to circle the globe for you, I would. You have to know what you mean to me."

"You're my hero, Ollie." she smirked. "Arrow saves my bacon in the big bad world, and you…." she shook her head. "You have saved this cold lonely heart. Tonight, means something, it means a lot really and I don't think I can go backwards to that what we were before." she whispered.

"Good." he turned her to face him. "I don't either." he cupped her cheek in his hand. "but, before we go any further here tonight?" he added and Chloe flinched. "Its time for dessert." he smiled.

"What, you mean you're not dessert?" Chloe asked she reached and ran a finger across the edge of the towel at his waist and he closed his eyes and groaned.

"But….I have chocolate and raspberries." he groaned as she slipped said finger below his towel.

"Can wait til later." she purred and removed her finger and then took his hand in hers and led him to the sofa. He sat and she undid the knot of his towel before loosening the tie to her robe, she then straddled his lap. His length firmly pressed between their two bodies as she took his mouth in a searing kiss. Oliver reached to cup her head to hold her to him. His other hand slipped under her robe to her back and began to rub lazy circles on her back. Chloe pulled back and leaned resting her head on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" he purred in her ear. She looked up sharply, searching his eyes then smirked. And with speed that would have made Bart jealous, she was on her knees between his legs and his length in hand and before he could even speak, she took him into her mouth. "ohhhhhhhhhhfu…." he groaned as she began to torture him from base to tip with her tongue. A devious hand reached to cup his balls and he thought he would go blind as she began to gently roll them in her hand. His hips were rocking in time to the delicious sucking of her mouth. He had wanted to pleasure her, to give her the romance, to show her the love and here he was near cross eyed with a pleasure so raw, so powerful, so intimate it stole his breath.

He had been a player in his life, but this, this wasn't ever part of it. It was more intimate than anything and here HIS Tower, HIS sidekick was going to freaking suck him off, giving him one of his most secret fantasies. He was thinking about the delightful torture when she added just a bit of teeth and that brought him back to the matter at hand and he was getting close, so very very close. His balls were tight and the tingling at the base of his spine was now a full fledged electric charge warning of his imminent release.

"Unnnnh, Chloe." he spoke rocking his hips. Her other hand slid to his thigh and was massaging his inner leg, gently, suggestively. He needed to take control or he would loose it and he wanted there to be an understanding there. He and Chloe had had the conversation about her never doing that to a guy and he didn't want to scare her with its implications. He pulled her off him and her mouth popped loudly.

"Did I do something wrong?" she frowned as he pulled her up to his lap then spun them so he was on his back and she was laying straddling him.

"Oh Chloe, far from it," he smiled and traced her red and now very pouty lips with a finger. "It was so….wow…perfect;" he smiled. "but I want to make love to you, to watch you as you….oomph,.." he spoke as Chloe leaned and kissed him again. She distracted him while she reached, grabbed him, raised her self and impaled herself on his delicious length. He tossed his head back, breaking the kiss.

Chloe watched the iron will of Oliver Queen erode to nothing. The corded muscles of his neck just inviting her nibble and kiss. She rolled her hips a couple of time then did just that.

Oliver was on sensory overload, the petite powerhouse astride his body was nothing short of heaven on earth. Her muscles stroked his rigid flesh like a satin glove. He was fluent in nearly six languages and there wasn't a word he could think of that could describe the pleasure. He in fact couldn't think at all as he was certain there wasn't a drop of blood going to his brain. He wanted to reach and trace every sweet inch of her body with his hands, but had lost the ability to move his arms, the pleasure was that intense.

"How you…..doing… hero?" she purred in his ear as she rocked her hips.

"Unh…" was all he was capable. She giggled sending delicious waves to her inner muscles.

Chloe was at a height she was sure she hadn't been to before and she wanted more, she needed more. She sat up and she did she raked her fingers down his chest. Oliver shook his head and sat up, which only deepened his penetration. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck as their thrusts got more urgent. "I love you…." she whispered in his ear and that was the catalyst that sent him over the edge and he took Chloe over with him in weightless boundless pleasure.

Chloe lay across Oliver's damp chest, utterly and completely boneless. Oliver had a hand resting on her back, his breathing harsh. He swallowed hard, his mouth very, very dry.

"Am I dead?" she purred and kissed his chest.

"Ohh if you are, then I am too." he sighed and shivered. "That was…."

"Wow."

"Better than wow." he smirked and kissed her head and Chloe just looked up at him and smiled a quirky smile.

"Ollie…"

"I love you too," he spoke before she could even consider a take back and before doubt could cloud her mind. "More than I could ever express." She blushed. "I came here for you, and you just gave me the world." he smiled utterly amazed at her.

After nearly fifteen minutes of canoodling on the couch, reveling in the after glow of their expression of love, Chloe was again in the bathrobe and Oliver in some yoga shorts he had packed in the over night bag he brought with him. He was serving a dark chocolate Raspberry tart he had had Bart deliver. They finished the bottle of wine in pleasant conversation.

Chloe was in utter heaven and when dessert was over they had blown out all the candles and meandered back into her bedroom where they lay in contented peace wrapped in each other's arms.

"What about tomorrow?" Chloe whispered, slightly afraid the magic of the cold winter's night would fade.

"A new day, a new start," he kissed the back of her head and tightened his arms around her. "I intend to show the world exactly who stole my heart."

"Sounds nice." she yawned.

"A brighter future for us both, Chloe." He yawned as well. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ollie," she kissed his arm and slid into sleep, never more grateful for her Arrow as she was when she was wrapped in his arms.


End file.
